


Santa, Baby

by sonneta



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic Christmas schmoop/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scifitvaddict in a challenge for the LiveJournal community scifiland.

Daniel slouched into a VIP room, slumping tiredly into a chair. He had somehow been roped into playing Santa to 20-some small children from PX-something-or-other, who had been spending some time on base while their parents were locked up in negotiations at the SGC.

"Hello, there, Santa Claus," said a familiar voice at the doorway. He looked up as Vala moved towards him. "You know, I've read a bit about your Christmas holiday. It's all about presents, yes?" She asked, a wide grin on her face.

Daniel was almost too tired to correct her. Just as he was opening his mouth and taking in a deep breath, preparing to explain Christmas, Vala sat down on his lap. She leaned in, disconcerting him. "I'm kidding, Daniel. I saw a special on television the other night about the birth of Jesus."

Daniel smiled, and let out a huff of a laugh. She always could surprise him.

"So, you're Santa," Vala arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to ask me if I've been a good girl?"

Daniel nodded. He cleared his throat, adopting a gruff voice. "Have you been a good girl this year, Vala Mal Doran?"

Vala pretended to think a moment. "Yes, I do believe I have." She leaned in again, secretively. "Saved a few planets and species, fought off some evil guys, you know."

Daniel stroked his fake white beard. "Alright, then. What would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

Vala clapped her hands with glee. "I want a big spaceship! One that can take us across the galaxies. And a pony. Oh, and a Barbie Dreamhouse."

"I don't think Santa can fit the spaceship or the pony down the chimney, my dear," Daniel warned.

Vala frowned, mock pouting. "Oh, well then. Can I have a linguist of my very own, instead?"

Daniel smiled again. "I do believe that can be arranged," he said, leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
